I Just Want To Dance With You
by CSI-missy
Summary: OneShot, Smaced, M&M and FlackOC to the tune of I just want to Dance with You by George Strait.


**Disclaimer: If I owned them you'd be watching this on TV and not reading it on a fanfiction site. I do however own Melanie, which is not my name by the way...**

**A/N: The song is George Strait's _I just want to Dance with you_. Please read and Review!**

**Ships: SMACed, M&M and Flack/OC**

_I don't want to be the kind to hesitate…_

Mac Taylor stopped in the hall, looking through the window that separated him from Stella. He waited, only a second, before walking into the lab.

_Be too shy, wait too late…_

He was not a shy person per say, but Stella made him nervous, made him second guess himself. As he stood in the doorway to the lab, watching Stella working with some piece of evidence or another, he started to doubt himself even more.

_I don't care what they say other lovers do…_

The truth was that Mac though Stella was one of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen. Her long brown curls, her deep complexion, the way she carried herself with such confidence all made him wish he could talk to her.

_I just want to dance with you. _

It was later that night and they were all out, him, Stella, Danny, Lindsay, Hawkes and even Flack had joined them. Mac sat across from Stella, trying to avoid staring, and failing miserably.

_I gotta feeling you've got a heart like mine…_

The music kept beckoning Mac to the dance floor. He remembered dancing with Claire at their wedding. The feeling of holding someone so close and the motion of moving across the dance floor. A feeling he longed to share with Stella.

_So let it show, let it shine…_

She was so beautiful tonight, a low cut black three quarter tee and matching dance pants that accented her perfectly toned muscles. But it wasn't the out fit that had Mac breathless and unable to keep his eyes off her, it was the smile that never left her perfect lips. She was shining tonight and if he ever doubted how much he loved her, all that doubt was gone.

_If we have a chance to make one heart two…_

Mac watched as his team enjoyed the evening. Flack was flirting with a waitress, Hawkes had progressed over to the bar to talk to a young girl. Danny had led Lindsay onto the dance floor only moments earlier.

"They make a cute couple," said Stella watching as Lindsay's skirt billowed up as Danny led her through a ladies turn.

_I just want to dance with you…_

"Yeah. I'm happy for him, he was taking Aiden's death pretty hard, but he seems to be doing better now." Stella smiled at Mac, trying to read those emerald eyes. With one of one of his trademark smirks he stood up.

"Stella, do you want to dance with me?"

_I want to dance with you, twirl you all around the floor, that's what they intended dancing for …_

Stella looked taken aback for a second before taking Mac's extended hand and letting him pull her to his feet. The music sped up into a casual jive and Mac led Stella through the quick pace, pulling her close when ever possible.

_I just want to dance with you, Hold you in my arms once more, that's what they invented dancing for. I just want to dance with you._

As the music slowed down, Danny pulled Lindsay close to him, so he could feel her warm breath on his neck and hear her heart pounding. He listened as she hummed along to the song.

_I caught you lookin' at me when I looked at you…_

All the casual glances had collided when he caught her looking back. He'd flashed her a smile and she blushed before returning to her work, pretending she hadn't been watching him.

_Yes I did, ain't that true…_

It had all happened quickly after that, him asking her out, her standing him up, him not giving up, her finally agreeing to let him buy her diner after shift. Now here they were, dancing like they'd danced together their entire life.

_You won't get embarrassed by the things I do…_

Lindsay had been scared that it wouldn't work and they wouldn't be able to work together or that it would destroy their friendship. Danny had convinced her to give him a chance and if it didn't work, it didn't work.

_I just want to dance with you._

As Flack watched the couples dancing he thought about all the times he'd watched Danny strike out and fall on his face in romance, and was happy to see his friend with someone. Not one to be left out, he grabbed the hand of the waitress he'd been talking to and pulled her onto the floor.

_Oh the boys are playing softly and the girls are too…_

"Wait a minute, I'm still working," she cried in protest, but Flack smiled.

"Just one song isn't gonna kill you," he said.

"It might," she protested.

"Then I'll have to protect you." She finally gave in and let him lead her onto the floor.

_So am I, So are you…_

The music stayed slow and Mac let himself get lost in the music. Stella's arms were wrapped around his neck, her head resting on his shoulder as they danced slowly.

_If this were a movie we'd be right on cue…_

Danny wrapped his arms around Lindsay, and kissed her soft brown curls, breathing in the scent of her shampoo and letting the warms wash over him. She smiled into his shoulder, loving the feeling that came from having him so close.

_I just want to dance with you._

As the music picked up the young girl Flack was dancing with tried to step away but Flack grabbed her hand.

"Can I at least get your name?" he asked.

"Melanie," she said, blushing.

"Well, Melanie, can I have one more dance before you slip away?" she nodded quickly.

_I want to dance with you, twirl you all around the floor, that's what they intended dancing for…_

Danny and Lindsay had returned to their seats, watching as Mac twirled Stella across the floor, her smooth figure moving with a dancer's grace. Danny laughed as he pointed out Flack dancing with the girl he'd been getting to know all night.

"Only Flack can pick up a girl that quick," he laughed. Lindsay just smiled.

_I want to dance with you, hold you in my arms once more, that's what they invented dancing for. I just want to dance with you. _

Mac pulled Stella close dipping her so low to the ground that her hair touched the floor. When he pulled her up again she was laughing and at the end of the song they collapsed into the booth across from Danny and Lindsay.

_I just want to dance with you…_

Danny's hand was on Lindsay's, Mac's arm was wrapped around Stella's shoulders and Flack was leaving the floor, Melanie having finally convinced him to let her get back to work.

_I just want to dance with you…_

"Did you get her name?" asked Mac, smiling at the detective.

"Yeah, and her number too," said Flack, smiling back.

"Player," said Danny, causing the group to laugh.

_I just want to dance with you…_

"Well, should we go rescue the bartender from Hawkes and get outta here, or are you guys gonna keep dancing?" asked Flack, pointing to the young woman behind the bar that Hawkes was talking to. Mac smiled.

"One more dance."

* * *

**a/n: your turn, review please!**


End file.
